Little Robin
by oh noes.The Error Buddy
Summary: When Robin gets de aged into a 3 year old and doesn't remember anything, the team will have to take care of him. A lot more interesting than it sounds! There will be a little bit of Spitfire and Supermartian in one or two chapters. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Um, I don't have anything to say other than the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The team was on another recon mission. This time, they had to find out what new gas Scarecrow made. He had been experimenting on his fear gas and even Batman couldn't figure out what it did.

The mission was going smoothly so far. Superboy hadn't gotten mad, nothing exploded, and no one went missing.

'Robin can you get a closer look?' Aqualad asked through the mindlink.

'I'm pretty sure I can' Robin replied. Robin crept closer to where Scarecrow was. Robin was about to tell the team what was going on when Scarecrow spotted him.

"Well, well, well Bird Boy, what a surprise." Scarecrow said. Robin threw a smoke pellet and tried to run to a different spot, but he was caught.

"You know, I don't really know what this gas does. Why don't I test it on you?" Scarecrow asked.

'I've been spotted by Scarecrow! I-' Then Robin was quiet.

Scarecrow unleashed the gas and Robin fell unconscious, hitting the ground hard.

'Robin!' Everyone yelled through the mindlink.

 _2 Hours later_

Robin woke up in the Med Bay. He looked around. **I couldn't find a Romani translater so I used Romamian.**

'Unde e mama și tata?' **Where's mommy and daddy?** He thought. He started crying and got out of the bed. The clothes that were on him drooped. He was only wearing a plain white shirt since everything else slipped off on its face felt like something was on it. He put his hand up to it and yanked something off his face. It was a mask. Why would have a mask? He dropped the mask on the floor and started banging on the door.

The door swung open throwing Robin on the floor. Batman looked around and saw the little Robin on the floor. His eyes widened. He saw a little 4 year old that looked just like Robin laying on the floor.

"Ești Batman! Mă poți ajuta să-mi găsesc părinții? Numele lor sunt Mary și John Grayson!" **You're Batman! Can you help me find my parents? Their names are Mary and John Grayson!** The little boy rambled in Romani **(Romanian)** to the hero. That was definitely Dick.

 **Well, I tried making it short. Please review and give me ideas on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this story was a lot more popular than I intended it to be!** **Anyways, a guest said that instead of using Romanian just write it down in English. So when Robin is talking or when Batman or Alfred is talking to him, they are talking in Romani.**

"I can help you, just let me go to a place where I can find out where the Haley's Circus is." Batman lied. He really just didn't want to deal with the team's questions when he tried to work at the mountain. So he took the little boy and hid him under his cape. Then he hacked the Zeta Tubes so that they won't announce that Robin's with him. Batman quickly moved to the Zeta Tubes and got to the Batcave before the team could ask about he knocked Dick out with knockout gas so he could do tests on him. So far, he found out that the gas would last for a week and that he was de aged by 9 years. Then Dick started to wake up.

"Where am I?" He asked while rubbing his eyes. Then his blue eyes widened, he realized where he was. He was in the Batcave. Then he flipped off the bed and ran around the cave, occasionally tripping over his huge shirt.

"Woah! The Batcave is huge! How did you find this place? You probably can't tell me. Is that a giant penny? Look at that dinosaur! Can I touch it? You're probably gonna say no. " Dick rambled on and on while stopping and looking at things. Batman smiled and looked at the computer again. He looked back up and Dick was gone.

"Richard? Riiichaard!" Batman yelled repeatedly. Then out of nowhere, Dick came down flipping off one of the dinosaur arms. Batman ran down and caught him, before he could land.

"Yes?" Dick replied looking innocent. Batman sighed. This was a lot harder than he imagined. Then Alfred came down the stairs with a tray of tea.

"I heard you come and thought you might've wanted some tea, Master Bruce." Then Alfred saw the little child in Bruce's arms.

"Is that Master Richard?" Alfred asked while setting the tray down on a nearby table. Dick saw Alfred and looked up at Batman in confusion. Batman sighed and took his cowl off. Dick gasped.

"You're Bruce Wayne! My parents talk about you!" Dick exclaimed.

"Well, he should get some clothes. I'll go and buy some, and when I get back you can tell me how this happened." Alfred said while walking back up the stairs. Dick started to wiggle in his arms, but Batman wouldn't let go. Then the Batcomputer got an incoming call from Mount Justice. Batman put Dick down on the bed and answered the call.

"We are sorry if we interrupted something but we would like to know if Robin was okay, and what the gas did to him." Kaldur said, just as he finished though, Dick wandered into the view. Kaldur's eyes widened.

"Is that Robin?" Kaldur asked still in shock from what just happened. The little boy looked up at Kaldur with confusion.

"How does he know the nickname mommy gave me?" Dick asked while pointing a finger at the screen.

"What language is he speaking?" Kaldur asked, still looking at Robin.

"Romani. He was de aged by 9 years and lost all memory of those years. The gas only last for a week." Batman replied. Then Batman got an alert.

"Catwoman's robbing an Egyption Exhibit at the Gotham Museum." Batman said while trying to get more information. Kaldur nodded.

"We can watch Robin for you if you would like." Kaldur said. By that time Robin was already looking at something else. Then Alfred came down and saw that Batman was on a call so he set down the baby onsie. It was a Robin onsie that was only red, the logo, and black gloves. Alfred quietly walked back up the stairs. By that time, Kaldur already convinced Batman to let the team watch Robin.

 _Meanwhile at the mountain_

The rest of the team had been out of view while watching the whole call.

"So we have to watch a de aged Robin?" Artemis asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Did you see how cute he looked? He was so tiny!" M'gann squealed. Conner sighed and just agreed. M'gann flew away.

"I'll go make some cookies for him and make sure everything is safe. Conner can you help?" M'gann called from the kitchen.

"Sure." Conner said and walked to where M'gann was. Wally already sped off to get a camera for blackmail and Artemis started picking things up from the floor so that Robin wouldn't put them in his mouth. Kaldur started helping her.

 _2 minutes later_

"Batman 02, Robin B01", the Zeta Tube called into the cave. The team finished with what they were doing. M'gann was sitting on the couch while waiting on the cookies, Conner was watching static, Wally and Artemis were arguing, and Kaldur was reading. When they heard the Zeta Tube they stood up. The little Robin immediately ran into the room and as soon as he did M'gann started cooing around him. How could she help it, he was wearing a Robin onesie?

"Isn't he adorable?" M'gann asked the rest of the team. They rolled their eyes but in their heads they were cooing around the baby. Then Batman stode into the room and almost immediately M'gann and went back to where her team was standing.

"Team, as you know the gas causes people to get de aged by 9 years for a week. I ams going to need you to watch Robin for the whole week." Batman said. Then Wally raised his hand and Batman glared at him. Wally put it back down.

"Um, if he doesn't know or understand English then how are we supposed to take care of him?" Wally asked. The team nodded in agreement.

"Improvise." Batman said. Then he walked back to the Zeta Tube.

"Catwoman is still on the loose." He called over his shoulder.

"Batman, 02", the Zeta Tube said.

"Well this is harder than I thought it was going to be. So Robin, what do you want to-" M'gann stopped. Robin was gone.

"He still did that as a child?" Conner asked while looking around him.

"This will be very hard." Kaldur said.

 **I'm not that satisfied with this chapter, I think I made everything happen so quick but I still like the idea so I'll leave it be. Please review and give me ideas on the next chapter.**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Well this is an important author's note. I got my eye exam for like, the third time. My prescription went up and I got my eyes dilated. So now it's hard to focus on anything. On top of that I need to prepare for school. I'll probably start updating later in the week or next week. It was hard to type this in. I'm so sorry that i can't update. I already started writing the next chapter for like every single story, so they will be up soon. Again, I apologize.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I'm not THAT blind anymore. I can see a little but I can't focus well. So I made it pretty longish. I'll shut up now :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing in this story. I wish I owned Young Justice or Disney but I don't. :(**

Everyone split up. Wally was running around the mountain looking in all the open spaces, Artemis and Kaldur were looking in drawers and cabinets, M'gann was looking in everyone's rooms, (They trusted her enough) and Conner was looking under the couch, chairs, and tight spaces. Finally after about 30 minutes Conner came out with Dick using him as a jungle gym. Dick was crying and asking where his parents were.

"Batman needs us to take care of you while he looks for Haley's Circus." Wally explained. He learned a little Romani from his friend. Everyone stared at Wally as if he had 2 heads.

"Um, Rob taught me some Romani." Wally explained. Everyone was still curious but didn't ask. The answer would probably be disturbing. Wally shrugged and looked at Robin.

"Do you know any English?" Wally asked. Dick nodded.

"A l-li-little." He replied, struggling with talking. Everyone nodded.

"Are you hungry?" M'gann asked. Dick nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" Artemis asked. He looked like he was deep in thought for a moment. He looked adorable and anyone would agree. Then he brightened.

"Mac and cheese!" He exclaimed. Wally agreed and Conned grunted.

"Okay! Do you want to help?" M'gann asked, kneeling down so she can look at him in the eyes. Dick nodded and then sprinted to the kitchen. M'gann floated behind him. Conner started clearing the table and Artemis was dealing out plates. Kaldur started filling cups with water and set them out. Dick somehow got to the counter and was sitting on it while swinging his legs.

"Do you want to pour the cheese?" M'gann asked while holding the cheese in front of him. He nodded his head and took the packet. He ripped it open and poured it in. After about 10 minutes it was ready. M'gann served it and handed it over so Wally and Artemis could put it where it was supposed to be.

Kaldur and Conner were making a makeshift high chair. They just used a regular chair and went to a storage closet to get a huge block of wood. They put the wood block on top of the chair and put a cushion on it. Kaldur picked the little boy up off the counter and put him on the "Highchair".

Everyone was talking about their day and what they were going to do next. To their surprise, Dick had amazing manners. He said thank you, please, and didn't splatter everywhere.

"So seriously, where do you guys want to go?" Conner asked while putting his dish in the sink and getting back in his chair. Wally got up after him and put his dish in as well. (His was one of those really big bowls used for baking.)

"How 'bout the beach! Last time we went Wally wasn't there and Artemis wasn't part of the team." M'gann said while taking her and Dick's plates to the sink. Artemis nodded in agreement while also getting up to put her plate away.

"Do you want to go to the beach, Richard?" Kaldur asked. He also agreed since the beach has a sea. (No dur) Dick looked confused. He wasn't that advances on English. Wally sighed and searched for the words.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Wally asked. He didn't say it quite right, but Dick still understood. He nodded and jumped off his chair.

"Do you need help with clothes?" Wally asked. He could have been more specific but he didn't know how to say swimsuit. Then Dick latched himself to Conner.

"No. He does it." Dick said. Wally just stared in disbelief. Artemis smirked. She hoped that Robin would remember this. Connor's face was priceless. He looked surprised, happy, and confused. M'gann and Kaldur were laughing at Connor's face.

"Um, okay." Connor said. He let Robin climb all over him as he looked through everything that they had. He saw a bag by the couch with a note.

'Supplies for Robin'

Connor opened the bag and found a swimsuit. (I don't know how to describe swimsuits for boys or baby swimsuits so use imagination!) He took Dick to his room and put the swimsuit on him. Afterwards Dick latched back onto Connor.

"You look a little bit like cousin John." He said. Connor didn't understand but figured that it didn't matter. He walked out and saw that everyone was ready. He took the squirming boy off him and latched him on Artemis, who was the closest person next to him.

Now Artemis had Robin on her shoulders. Robin gripped her hair but didn't pull it. M'gann got towels for everyone. M'gann was wearing a yellow bikini, Artemis was wearing black yoga pants and a green tank top, Wally was wearing dark blue swim trunks, Conner was wearing black swim trunks, and (I'm going to try) Robin was wearing a blue and green striped swim shirt thingy (You know what I'm talking about) and black shorts.

"Is everyone ready?" Kaldur asked. He was honesty excited to go. He loved the beach, it was calming and fun. It also kept everyone occupied while he went underwater. Everyone nodded.

 _2 minutes later_

Everyone was having fun. Wally suggested to play Chicken Fight. Artemis was on top of Wally and M'gann was on top of Connor. So far, Artemis and Wally were winning. Kaldur was keeping watch on Dick, who was running to the waves but as soon as they came he ran back. Kaldur was in the water so that if Dick decided to go in Kaldur could help him.

They continued for an hour before everyone was bored again.

"You wanna go back and watch like a Disney movie? Cuz I'm in the mood for Disney." Wally said. Artemis nodded.

"Same." She said. Connor and M'gann looked confused.

"I've only watched Finding Nemo." Kaldur said.

"What's Disney?" Connor asked. M'gann nodded in agreement with the question. Wally and Artemis gasped. Dick looked a little surprised too. Even he had watched Disney. Granted he only had 2 of the movies, but still it counted.

"Okay, we are watching Disney movies!" Wally said. Artemis nodded her head.

"And Robin is choosing." Artemis added, glancing at Dick. He was using his finger to draw an elephant. Then he put the name 'Zitka'. Artemis just looked back at her friends.

"Come on, Dick!" M'gann called out. Dick stared at the drawing for a few more seconds then got up and joined them. He stood in front of Artemis and held his arms out, signalling for him to be picked up. Artemis picked him up. He made his way to her shoulders as she was walking.

 _5 minutes later_

The team was at the mountain in their civvies. Robin had already chosen Dumbo to watch. It had always calmed him down. After about half an hour in Dick fell asleep in M'gann's arms. After the movie, Wally moved Dick to his bed. He needed to go over his blackmail photos and videos. Too bad everytime Dick did something he looked to dang cute!

Wally headed out and closed Dick's door. Everyone looked forward to the adventure tomorrow held.

 **Well** t **he ending was kind of sappyish, if that's a word. So I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you want in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I took forever to write this. It felt like years! At least I got 2 new friends. I have a total of 7 friends!**

The first person to wake up was Kaldur. For a minute he forgot that there was a child in the room across from him. He got up and went inside. Dick was lying on his side and his eyes were just a tiny bit open, but he wasn't awake. His raven black hair was in his eyes. He had a small smile on his face which made Kaldur smile. He looked at the time. It was only 5:00 am. He decided to go for an early swim.

He was just about to leave when Dick slowly opened his eyes. His big blue eyes were full of energy. He let out a small yawn and stretched. Then he flipped off the bed since it was so tall. Then he saw Kaldur. He ran over and jumped on him.

"Good mornin'" He said in his poor English. Kaldur chuckled.

"Good morning, Richard." Kadur replied. Then Dick's eyes widened. Kaldur knew something bad was going to come out of this.

"Um, I made accident." Dick said. Then Kaldur looked at him in horror. Why did he go to Robin's room again?

"I will get Connor or Artemis to help you. Maybe Wally since he helped you first." Kaldur said. Dick shook his head.

"You do it." He said pointing at the Atlantian. Kaldur sighed. How could he say no?

 _ **Let's do a timeskip cuz I'm not writing that. Just imagine that it was tough. K?**_

Kaldur walked out of the room. He was still carrying Richard. Now it was 7:00 am. It took that long!? Kaldur went to the kitchen to find the whole team there. They were eating burnt pancakes with maple syrup. Kaldur put Dick down in the "Highchair" and grabbed a plate and some pancakes. He grabbed another plate for Dick. He put a pancake in it and set it down for him.

Wally stopped eating and looked at the pancakes in front of Dick. They were still full. So he sped over to cut his little brother's pancakes for him. He put maple syrup on them and took the fork and knife away from Dick's reach. Everyone was too tired for a conversation, they was zoned out so they looked like robots. Then, a knife zoomed into the wall. Everyone's eyes shot open.

"Where did that come from?" M'gann asked. She looked in the direction where the knife came from. It came from Dick.

Everyone stared with wide eyes. Dick just giggled.

"Okay, how'd he do that?" Connor asked. Wally looked deep in thought before repeating the sentence in Romani.

"The knife thrower taught me!" Was Dick's response. Wally nodded.

"Bats taught him. Said he needed it for self defense." Wally explained. The team only knew Robin's first name. No one knew his secret identity yet and Wally was going to make sure no one found out.

"A 4 year old needed self defense? And Don't reply with "Well it's Gotham.' that's always your reply for any questions about Robin." Artemis said. She decided to take it back after thinking for a little. She learned how to knock out enemies when she was 6. Who was she to question Robin?

They were back in silence. Then everyone finished. M'gann picked up everyone's dishes and started washing them. Wally picked Robin up and placed him on the couch.

"What do you want to do?" Wally he asked in Romani. He didn't do it exactly like he was supposed to but Dick was used to that. Dick pointed to the TV. Wally nodded and got the remote so he could turned it on. Then Wally thought. He should tell Roy. Roy was their oldest brother, he had to tell Roy.

Wally got out his cell phone and called Roy. It rang for about 10 seconds then Roy picked up.

"What do you need Wally?" Roy asked.

 **Let's say this is the 3rd day for Robin being de aged. We can't have a week of de aging to go on forever. I'll stop talking in the middle of the story now.**

"Um, I thought I should tell you that Robin was de aged. He has been for about 3 days. It's supposed to wear off in a week, so he has 4 more days." Wally explained.

"Oh, it's nice how you thought to include me after 3 days. It's not like I've been babysitting you since you were 10 or anything. Or took you to your first Twenty One Pilots and Fall Out Boy concert." Roy replied. Wally thought about what he should reply with.

"Well we were busy at the beach. And Batman told us a while after." Wally said. That was good. No arguments can come from that.

"Fine. I'll be there in a little bit. Make sure you tell the team I'm not getting help on a mission." Roy said. Then he hung up. Wally sighed. At least Roy, Dick, and him could spend more time together. If this counted.

"It can't be that bad." Wally muttered to himself. Dick had been staring at the TV in confusion the whole time. Then Wally remembered. They didn't have Romani subtitles. Wally turned the TV off and picked Dick up.

"You should talk to Bats before he kills me." Wally said. Dick stared at him in confusion. Wally sighed and ran to get privacy.

"Where tati and mami?" Dick asked. Wally stopped.

"Well Batman still hasn't figured out where they are. They move all the time. You'll be back soon." Wally replied. Dick nodded.

"But why Superman can't help?" Dick asked.

"Um, well Superman has to help Metropolis." Wally replied. He thought about his answer. Eh, it was alright. Dick believed it. He started running again. He whipped out his phone once he was in his room. He dialed Bruce Wayne's number. It rang once.

"Wallace, I am at a meeting!" Bruce warned in a whisper voice as soon as he answered. Wally flinched.

"Well I thought you wanted to have conversation with Dick. Y'know I just don't want to get in trouble for not letting Dick talk to you." Wally said quickly.

"Then give the phone to him!" Bruce whispered again. He wasn't going to lose a deal because of this.

"Hello!" Dick said. Bruce melted. He just sounded so cute.

"Hey Richard! Are you having fun?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded.

"Uh huh! We ate already and we watched TV! I also showed them what the knife thrower taught me!" Dick exclaimed in Romani. Bruce's eyes widened.

"They let you next to knives?" Bruce was getting worried. Dick shook his head.

"No. They took the tiny knife and fork away, but I reached it anyways. It's the wall!" Dick said so inncoently. Bruce calmed down. The team was going to get a huge lecture about keeping sharp things away from toddlers.

"Okay well, I need to get to work. I need just 4 more days to find the circus. I'll see then." Bruce said. Dick looked sad.

"Okay." He replied. Bruce hung up.

"So now what do you want to do?" Wally asked. Dick thought and then got an idea.

"Let's go to the park!" Dick exclaimed. Wally ran to the kitchen. The team was still there. Kaldur and Connor were having a conversaition and Artemis and M'gann were listening and giggled every 2 minutes at Connor.

"Let's go to the park 'cause Robin wanted to!" Wally exclaimed. That was a good reason. They all nodded and got up to go get dressed for the park. Wally set Dick on tge ledge of the counter. He sped off and came back with a picnic basket.

Then he went to the fridge and got out a bunch of different foods. **Sorry for interupting again, but um just imagine what's in tge fridge. Maybe Kansas beef. (Injusticd reference)** He got a bunch of waters and put everything in the basket. He sped off and came back with a light green sheet.

The first person out was M'gann. She was wearing her usual top with skirt. But it was blue instead of pink. Then Connor came out. He was also just wearing his normal clothes. Kaldur and Artemis came out at the same time. **Um they wear the same thing everyday.**

"Let's go to ththe park!" M'gann exclaimed.

 **I'm just going to say sorry if I don''t upadate in a couple of weeks or anything cuz school is starting soon and people always invite you for a sleepover before for some reason so, sorry. Anyways I need ideas for the park. I already have some ideas but I need just a little more. Maybe even some characters. Anyways, next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so let's pretend that it's around Christmas time and that it's the day before Christmas Eve and that Central City doesn't have a very cold winter. I got this idea from a guest, so I hope this is close to your idea. Anyways I will shut up but I'm not making any promises that I won't talk in the middle.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing in here**

They Zeta'd to Central City since most of the villains were in prison and everyone agreed that Central had the best park out of everyone's cities. So now Connor, Artemis, M'gann, and Kaldur were sitting on a bench under a huge tree. In front of them Wally was setting up the blanket so that they could sit on it. Robin was on Wally's shoulders. He looked around in wonder. His mom never took him to the Central City park.

"Okay! I got the blanket set out! Now we need to lay out the food whenever it's lunch time." Wally said while sitting down on the blanket. Everyone did the same.

"We know to get the food out when we need to, Baywatch!" Artemis said while whacking Wally on the head. Wally rubbed his head.

"I know that! I was talking to myself! Like you always do!" Wally replied. He scooted away from her. He took Robin off his shoulders and placed him on M'gann's lap since she was the closest to him. M'gann stared down at him and saw his big blue eyes staring up at her and immediately melted.

She looked back up and saw that a conversation had already taken place. She decided to join in.

'Maybe mami and tati are here to look for me. I can go and look for them and show them my friends and go back home.' Dick thought. So he slowly crawled off M'gann's lap. No one saw him run off the blanket and into the sea of people.

 _25 minutes later_

Everyone was getting hungry enough for a snack. They decided that they should be healthy for once and snack on fruit. So M'gann decided that she should make sure that Dick was okay with that, since she would already do what he wanted if he made a pouty face. It would just make things go faster. She looked down at her lap, but Robin was gone!

"Where did Richard go?" M'gann asked, she was getting worried. She got up and started looking around. Artemis and Wally did the same. Connor and Kaldur started looking around from where they were sitting.

"How did he do that?" Artemis asked. She started looking under the bench and behind the tree. Heck, she looked in the basket. She was not getting in trouble by Batman. She had enough of hearing him when she was joining the team because of her family.

"Okay. Let's just split up. He couldn't have gone that far yet, right?" Wally said. He tried to reassure the team, but failed. He was probably the most worried out of them all. At least Roy wasn't here yet. Then Wally thought some more. Roy should be there by now! Everyone was going to get 5 lectures by the end of this.

"Of course he could have! He might've even been kidnapped!" Superboy replied while glaring at Wally. This made everyone worry even more. M'gann even looked on the verge of tears from all the emotions radiating off of everyone, plus her emotions. Connor growled and stood up. Kaldur took this as a sign to help Wally calm everyone down.

"Let's just calm down. Wally had a good idea to split up. If we actually lost Richard we can locate him. We know the entire Justice League and Batman probably put a tracker on all of the clothes anyway." Kaldur said. Artemis muttered something that sounded just like 'Wally had an idea! I'm shocked.' Kaldur just ignored her.

They all split up. M'gann set up a mind link so that everyone would be aware if someone found him. So far, Kaldur and Wally had thought that they found Richard many times, but sadly it wasn't him. The boys that they found had skin too dark, green or brown eyes, or dark brown hair that looked black.

M'gann was wandering around the park. She started calming down after they split up since she wasn't sensing everyone's emotions anymore. Now she had to deal with the guilt of being the reason they lost Dick. She had him on her lap, yet she didn't know he was gone. Then she saw a little boy who looked exactly like the little Robin. He went up to a muscular man with black hair and tugged on the man's shirt. The man looked down at the boy and asked him a question. The boy shook his head and then saw M'gann.

"Richard!" She exclaimed. Dick hugged her and waved good bye to the man who was already walking away.

'Guys, I found Robin!' M'gann said **Thought?** in the mind link. She felt everyone calm down. She smiled even more and squeezed Richard.

"Why did you run off?" M'gann asked. Dick looked at her with a confused look. Then she remembered that he didn't understand English. She sighed.

"I'll just get Wally to ask." She said to herself. She started walking back to where the blanket was. Kaldur and Wally were already there. Wally was eating and apple while Kaldur took out a lettuce wrap for himself and also got out the 5 ready made sandwiches. Artemis and Connor came back from two different directions. They both sat down on the blanket. This time they put Robin in the middle so that they would see if he left again.

 **30 minutes later**

Everyone was getting a little tired. Currently, Kaldur was sitting on the blanket with a book about the wonders of the sea. Every minute or so he would burst out laughing or he would look offended. Wally was snarfing a bag of chips while following behind Dick as he ran around the play area. Artemis was talking to M'gann and Connor about school and what they learned about Earth. Then Dick yawned again. Which made Wally yawn, which made Kaldur yawn, causing Connor to yawn, making M'gann yawn, and finally Artemis yawned. Which made them decide to go back to the mountain. The Zeta'd back to the mountain and put on clothes comfortable to nap in. Everyone agreed that it was Kaldur's turn to help Dick get changed, who tried to tell them that he had already helped with the accident. Apparently, Roy left after finding out they went to the park. That freaked him out a bit though, since it was winter. Even though Central City's winter isn't that cold at all it still was a little chilly.

Everyone went to their own room and took a nap. Tomorrow was going to be an amazing Christmas Eve.

 **Did you like it? The ending could have been better but I did my best after realizing I forgot Roy. Roy might actually show up if that sounds cool or something. Also I want to make a new fanfiction where Robin is Talon cuz he's the Gray Son of** **Gotham** **and Artemis works with the League of Shadows. I won't ship them but I might if you prefer that. Anyways tell me if you want to read that. Also, the Solar Eclipse is coming! I'm sooo excited! I'm watching it online since I don't have the glasses but still! Anyways, just tell me if you want to see Roy and if you like the idea of the new fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well I did a Christmas special during summer!** **Only** **rebels do such things! Sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas. I don't mean to** **offend** **anyone. Also I have Spitfire ans Supermartian in here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing**

Artemis, Connor, and Wally all woke up to the same thing. They heard a huge bang, as if someone dropped a pot. Then following it was a shriek. Wally quickly dressed and sped over. Artemis got her bow and arrows and slowly crept over to the area where it came from. Connor ran over to it. The first one there was obviously Wally. Next Connor ran in and examined the room. Artemis came in last after seeing Wally and Connor go in. They all saw a pot on the floor with hot chocolate spilled on the floor. M'gann was smiling sheepishly at her teammates.

"Sorry I woke you guys up. I was trying to make hot chocolate for Christmas Eve but I dropped the pot." M'gann said while using her telekinesis to pick the pot up and wipe the hot chocolate with a towel. Wally ran back and came back with a Christmas sweater.

"It's fine. I'll help you since I already slept overnight instead of taking a nap." Artemis said. She tossed her bow and arrows on the couch and used the hairband on her wrist to put her hair in a ponytail. She got out the ingredients to make hot chocolate and rinsed the pot. Connor walked back to his room to freshen up. Wally sped over to the remote and turned the TV on.

"Let's watch some old Christmas movies! I'll get Kaldur to help with the decorations! I may even convince Roy to come!" Wally exclaimed. Artemis snorted.

"As if. The only way someone as arrogant and egotistical as Roy will come is if you tell him you know you the "mole" is" Artemis said. M'gann had to agree with Artemis. Wally scoffed.

"Like you've known him for as long as I have. Maybe he can buy the decorations. I'll get him to get a tree by using Robin as an excuse!" Wally replied. He had to defend Roy. Just because Roy thinks there's a mole and wants to make sure no one gets hurt doesn't mean he's a bad person. Wally had to agree that Roy was taking it too far though. Then Robin wandered into the room. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with a monster truck on it and grey sweatpants. His raven black hair was in his eyes. He yawned and continued walking in the room.

"Goo mornin'." He said. He tried his hardest to say everything correctly. M'gann just couldn't help it, she flew over to Robin and picked him up. She started cooing while Artemis made the hot chocolate. Kaldur walked in next.

"Good morning. Did everyone sleep well?" Kaldur asked. Everyone nodded. Connor came behind Kaldur, also nodding.

"I'm going to call Roy and see if he can bring over some stuff." Wally said. Then he zoomed over to his room and took his phone out. He dialed Roy's number and put the phone to his ear. It rang twice.

"What do you want, Wally?" Roy asked groggily. Oops, he's still asleep.

"Well, I was wondering if you can bring some Christmas decorations. Like a tree, some ortaments, ect." Wally replied. He could practically see the annoyed face Roy had.

"So, you woke me up at 6:00 am just to ask me to bring Christmas decorations?" Roy asked. Wally's eyes widened.

"It's 6:00 am?!" Wally exclaimed. Roy sighed on the other end.

"Just tell me why you need the decorations and I'll do it." Roy said. He really couldn't deal with this any longer.

"Well, M'gann never celebrated Christmas. Same for Connor. And we have a deaged Robin!" Wally reasoned.

"Fine. I'll be there in an hour." Roy said. Then he hung up. Wally turned his phone off and sped back to the kitchen.

"Guys! I got Roy to come and bring decorations! Take that Artie!" Wally exclaimed. Artemis glared at him. M'gann and Kaldur smiled. Connor grunted.

"I was kidding! You, Roy, and Robin were a little buddy group, of course he'd listen to you! Plus you're so annoying, that he'd come just to shut you up!" Artemis defended Wally glared at her.

"I'm not annoying! If anyone's annoying it's-" Wally was cut off.

"Wally, you're stressing out Richard!" M'gann warned. Richard looked worried and in the verge of tears. Wally sighed and looked down. Artemis smirked. Kaldur looked tired. His team just couldn't get along. Nothing fazed Connor. His attention was on the screen. Then Wally brightened.

"Hey, we can go to the Happy Harbour Mall! There's supposed to be a Santa there! We can even buy some stuff for ourselves!" Wally said. M'gann nodded her head and put Richard on Connor's shoulders.

"Yay! I love the mall! I see normal teenagers go to it with their friends all the time!" M'gann exclaimed. She squealed and flew to her room. Connor grunted his yes and Artemis sighed.

"I suppose I have to." Artemis said. Kaldur nodded.

"I like the idea as well. We could use use it as a team bonding experience." Kaldur reasoned. Artemis nodded and poured the hot chocolate in mugs. She went to her room to go change. Wally grabbed his 3 mugs and gulped them up. He sped to his room and came back with his wallet. By that time Kaldur had grabbed 2 mugs and was heading to the couch. He sat down and gave a mug to Connor. Wally took Dick off Connor's shoulders and joined them.

 _15 minutes later_

The team was wandering through the crowds. Their first purchase was a baby leash. Currently Connor was holding the leash, since he was the strongest. M'gann was talking non stop. Everyone nodded their heads and smiled. They really couldn't hear her over the chatter but they would pretend, just for her. They were walking when they saw a long line of people.

"I feel bad for the people waiting in that line." Connor said. Wally and Artemis smirked.

"That line, is our stop." Artemis said. Everyone minus, Wally and Artemis, eyes widened.

"We are going to wait in that line?" M'gann asked, pointing to the line. Wally nodded.

"Yup. Rob's gonna talk to Santa." Wally said.

"But he can barely speak English. How is he going to have a conversation in English?" Kaldur asked. Wally and Artemis stopped smirking. This was a serious question.

"Hello Megan! I can help! I can telepathically link him so that he'll understand Robin will understand English and Santa can understand Romani." M'gann explained. **It's kinda like how in season 2 M'gann helped Beast Boy, Superboy, Adam Strange, and herself understand the alien language.**

"Can you do it without him noticing you are in his mind?" Kaldur asked.

"I am not sure. I might be able to. I can do it from a distance and see if he notices." M'gann suggested. Everyone nodded. They were desperate. M'gann put her hands to her head. Her eyes started glowing. Artemis went behind her and Kaldur and Connor went in front to block anyone from seeing her using powers. Wally took the leash and picked a Robin. They all stared at the man dressed as Santa. He didn't even flinch.

"It works!" M'gann exclaimed. Connor and Artemis had a small smile. Wally had a huge grin. Kaldur chuckled at his friends. Dick didn't know what was going on but still giggled and clapped. Wally grabbed Artemis and Kaldur's wrists, since they were the nearest, and ran to the line. Artemis grabbed M'gann's and Kaldur grabbed Connor's. Dick laughed the whole time from his spot on Wally's shoulders. Finally they were in line.

"What was that!" Artemis yelled.

"I grabbed the nearest people and ran to the line before anyone else. Wasn't it obvious?" Wally said.

"Whatever!" Artemis said. While waiting in line Dick started rambling. They finally understood what he was saying.

"Where are my parents?" He asked. Everyone froze.

"You'll see them in a couple more days." Wally said. Dick nodded sadly. Then he brightened.

"Can we get ice cream afterwards!" Dick asked. Artemis was about to say no, but then he used his puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist.

"Fine." She said.

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed. Dick smiled. His friends were funny.

"Can we play something? Maybe Pattycake!" Dick said. M'gann, Kaldur, and Connor looked confused. Artemis looked annoyed. Wally kept a smile.

"What's Pattycake?" Connor asked.

"It's a game my mom taught me. I can teach it to you if you want!" Dick said. M'gann nodded.

"Okay put your hands like this." He said. He put both his hands out, palms up. M'gann did the same. Dick moved his hands to slap hers, but she moved as well.

"No keep them like before. I'll move. I'll tell you when to move." M'gann nodded and put her hands back in the original position. Dick moved to slap her hands but she moved too.

"I give up." Dick said. Artemis laughed. Kaldur chuckled. Connor had a small smile and Wally was having a laughing fit. M'gann was blushing.

"I'm sorry." She said. Dick smiled, which made her melt.

"S'okay. I did the same thing when my mom taught me." He said. Then someone stepped on Wally's foot.

"OW!" Wally yelled. Dick fell off his shoulders. He flipped and landed. Everyone's eyes were wide. Then Artemis smacked Wally on the head.

"You idiot! You dropped him!" Artemis said. Kaldur sighed. So much for team bonding. M'gann's eyes were still huge. Connor was over it and was trying to get M'gann to stop.

"I'm sorry, some rock stepped on my foot! Like who the frick was that! They need to go on a diet!" Wally screamed. Artemis scoffed.

"Like you don't." She said.

"Hey! I have a fast metabolism!" Wally defended. Dick looked at the two and laughed.

"You remind me of one of the other people at the circus! They are a couple that always argue. When I ask they say that they are teasing each other!" Dick said. Wally and Artemis blushed. Kaldur, Connor, and M'gann laughed.

"We are not a couple!" They both said in perfect unison. They glared at each other.

 _Let's just skip some time. I've never done the Santa stuff, but I know the line's long_

"What's your name little boy!" The Santa asked.

"Richard, but you can call me Dick." Dick answered. The Santa smiled.

"What would you like for Christmas?" He asked. Dick looked deep in thought. Then he stretched to the man's ear.

"New shoes for my cousin. He wants red Nikes." He whispered. Santa nodded.

"Anything you want for yourself?" He asked. Dick shook his head. But went back to the Santa's ear.

"My mom wants a new sewing machine. My dad wants a new razor. So does my uncle. My aunt wants a dark blue headband." He looked in thought but then nodded. The Santa smiled.

"You are a very nice young man." He said.

"Thank you!" Dick said. He was picked up and put on the floor.

"Okay. Where do we go next?" Wally asked. Dick looked around. Then be saw an elephant toy. There was only one left. He was about to tell Connor but then he saw a little boy boy with blonde hair and light tan skin who was focused on the toy. Dick's eyes widened. He ran toward the store. He flipped over the bags on the floor and sped into the store. He ran and grabbed the elephant before the other boy reached it. The other boy looked sad but walked away.

 _While Dick was running_

M'gann looked at the spot where Dick was. Her eyes widened.

"Guys, Richard is gone!" She said.

"Shoot! Can't you find him in your telepathic range or something?!" Artemis asked. Kaldur nodded. M'gann hit her forehead.

"Hello Megan! Of course I can! I'm still translating!" She said.

"Okay, then find where he is!" Wally said. Connor glared at him.

"Don't rush her." He growled. Wally nodded.

"I found him!" M'gann exclaimed. She started running through the crowd. Everyone followed her.

"I see him over there." Kaldur said pointing. They ran to the store and ran to the aisle where Dick was.

"There you are! We were worried sick!" M'gann said. Dick looked down.

"Sorry." He said in a quiet said voice. M'gann softened.

"Awww! It's okay!" She said. Artemis sighed. M'gann couldn't scold anyone! Then Artemis saw the toy in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked. Dick brightened.

"It's a toy elephant! I saw one left. There was another boy so I ran and took it before him. I was gonna tell you guys but he was about to go get it." He explained. She nodded. Kaldur chuckled.

"You must like elephants then." Kaldur said. Dick nodded eagerly.

"I do! They're my favorite animals!" He said.

"I would think that Robins would be your favorite." Connor said. Dick nodded.

"I like 'em since that's what my mommy calls me. But I prefer elephants." He explained. Connor nodded. That made since.

"Well, we should pay for that." Wally said. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and grabbed the toy. He went to the long line to pay.

"Hey! We're going to look around instead!" M'gann called.

"At what? There's basically nothing!" Wally called back. M'gann sighed and went in line with him. Everyone else did the same.

 _30 minutes later_

"Okay. Anywhere else?" Artemis asked.

"Didn't he say he wanted ice cream?" Connor asked. Artemis nodded. Thankfully, no one wanted ice cream during winter so there was no line. Wally picked Dick up and ran over.

"Hi! Can I have five cookie doughs and one chocolate in a mini cone?" Wally asked. The man nodded and typed in the screen.

"Anything else?" The man asked sarcastically. Wally nodded, ignoring the sarcasm. By that time the rest of the team was there.

"Hi! Can I have birthday cake in a cup?" M'gann asked. The man nodded.

"I would like a vanilla in a cup." Kaldur said.

"Chocolate in dipped cone." Artemis said.

"Strawberry in a dipped cone with sprinkles." Connor said. The man nodded.

"Okay. Your total is $13.76." Artemis reached in her pocket but Wally stopped her.

"I'm paying." Wally said. He got his wallet out again. Artemis shook her head.

"I can. I have money." Artemis said.

"I'm aware. I do to. So I'm paying." Wally said. Artemis ignored him and gave the man the money. Wally snatched it from the man and gave him his money. He put the money in his pocket.

"You get it back after the mall." Wally said. Artemis glared at him.

"Would you like a receipt?" M'gann shook her head. The man nodded and started getting the ice creams. He handed them to each person. Wally somehow managed to carry all of them.

"Anyone want to share?" Artemis, M'gann, and Wally said at the same time.

"I'll take some cookie dough!" M'gann said. She grabbed a spoon but Wally took it out of her hands.

"We're basically brothers and sisters. No point." Wally said. M'gann smiled.

"Thank you, Wally!" She said. Kaldur nodded.

"That was very kind." He said.

"Yeah. You going to be nice the whole day?" Artemis asked. She didn't mean for the question to sound rude or offensive but it did. Wally smiled.

"Well I didn't get a good Christmas since I was 10. I want others to enjoy." Wally said. Artemis smiled. But she didn't know why. M'gann took some cookie dough.

"That's delicious! You guys need to try this!" She said. Kaldur took some. His eyes widened. It was good. Artemis took some next. It was amazing. Connor took some. His eyes widened as well. Artemis picked Dick up and let him have some. He smiled. It was good.

"Can I have chocolate from anyone?" Wally asked. He was looking at Robin. Robin shook his head and looked away while eating the ice cream.

"Fine then. Be like that. I'll take some from Artemis. At least she actually welcomed people to have some!" He said, sticking his tongue out at Dick. He took some of Artemis's. Artemis felt weird. Not bad weird, but good weird.

"Okay. They basically have the best ice cream here." Wally said. He checked the time.

"We need to go! Roy should be there!" Wally exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened. Connor put the baby leash on Dick and they rushed out.

 _At the mountain_

The team just arrived at the mountain. There was Christmas decorations everywhere. There was popcorn and cranberry stringed around the room, mistletoe, and santa hats on the couch. M'gann flew over to the hats and put hers on. She used her powers to put a hat on everyone else as well. In a corner of the room, they saw Roy near a Christmas tree. He was taking out a sparkly golden star. He placed it on a small coffee table.

"You guys took forever!" Roy complained. Wally took the napkins from everyone's hands and threw them in the trash.

"Blame it on the lines! We waited almost 2 hours just to see an old fat man in a red suit and beard!" Connor yelled.

"Why did you go to the mall during Christmas Eve! Christmas and Christmas Eve are basically gentle Black Fridays!' Roy yelled.

"Shut up! You both are stressing Dick out! He isn't telepathically connected to you either, so he won't understand!" Artemis shouted. Everyone quieted down. M'gann put her hands to her head. Her eyes glowed.

"You're connected. You'll be able to understand what Richard is saying. He'll be able to understand you as well." M'gann explained.

"Let's put the star on the tree!" Wally exclaimed.

"I wanna do it!" M'gann and Dick said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"How 'bout everyone does it? We can each do it. When it's the last person's turn, we leave the star." Wally suggested. Everyone nodded.

"That is actually a good idea, Wally. Congrats." Roy said. Wally glared at him.

"The tree is very tall. Maybe the last person could boost the first person and the person before someone else can boost that person." Connor suggested. The sentence was confusing but everyone understood.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Roy asked.

"Me!" Dick yelled, jumping up and down while waving his arm. Roy smiled.

"I will go last." Kaldur said. Wally nodded.

"I wanna go after him!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'll go after him." Artemis said. She knew that Wally had to boost her and for some reason, she wanted him to. Maybe it was because of the ice cream. Yeah, it was the ice cream.

"Can Connor go before me?" M'gann asked. Connor nodded. M'gann smiled. Kaldur picked Dick up and went to the tree. Roy handed him the star. Dick put it on. Wally took out a camera.

"Where did you get that from?" Artemis asked.

"I wanted blackmail, but I barely got any." Wally explained. He took a picture. Dick took the star off and Kaldur put him back. Wally stepped up.

"Okay, ready Roy? Don't drop me." Wally said.

"Why would I drop you?!" Roy asked. Wally shrugged.

"Remember last month. I needed a boost at the store and you dropped me. I used the ladder because Robin told me to and I got kicked out." Wally said. Roy sighed.

"Fine. I promise that I won't drop you." Roy said. He intertwined his fingers and Wally stepped on them. Kaldur handed Wally the star. Wally put it on. Someone took the picture and Wally took the star off and gave it to Kaldur.

"Okay. I need your help to get down. Just stay st-" Wally was cut of. Roy just took his hands away and Wally went tumbling down. He fell on the floor with a loud thump.

"What happened to your promise!" Wally shouted. He got up and started walking back.

"I told you that I was coming in an hour and you decided to leave it was payback." Roy said while smirking. Wally glared at him.

"Your turn, blondie." Wally said. Artemis glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that." She said while walking to the tree. Wally followed. He picked her up and she felt the weird feeling again. Kaldur handed her the star and she put it on. Someone took the picture and she took it off. She handed it to Kaldur and Wally put her down. They walked back to where they were standing. Connor walked up.

"Um, I don't think Artemis can lift me." He said awkwardly. Everyone laughed.

"I can!" M'gann said. She handed the camera to Wally and followed Connor to the tree. Kaldur handed him the star. M'gann lifted one of her hands out and Connor started floating. She moved him closer to the tree. He put the star on. Wally took the picture and Connor came down. He handed M'gann the star and picked her up. She put the star on. Wally took a picture and Connor put her down. She looked at Roy and Kaldur.

"I can do you both, if you want." She said. Kaldur smiled.

"Thank you, M'gann." He said. M'gann handed him the star. She used her powers and Kaldur was floating. He was moved closer to the tree and he put the star on. Wally took the picture and he was put down.

"Okay, everyone go around the tree! I'm going to use my phone to take the picture. I'll use my speed to join you guys." Wally said. He took 2 boxes and stacked them. Then he took the elephant toy, which was on the couch, and put it on top. He leaned his phone on it and got into the camera app. By that time, everyone was by the tree. Roy was holding DIck and was at the far left side, M'gann was side hugging Connor **If that's what you call it next** to Roy, Kaldur had his arm wrapped around Connor in the middle, and Artemis was on the far right.

Wally clicked in the button to take the picture and sped over. He next to Artemis with his arm around her. The phone took the picture and Wally sped over to it. He shared it to Bruce. Everyone split up. Roy turned the TV on and Connor, M'gann, and Kaldur sat next to him. But Artemis stayed in place. She felt weird again.

'Do I actually like Waly?' She thought to herself. She shook her head. 'Of course not!' She went and joined her team. Wally went and joined them as well. They all sat on the couch watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Connor had his arm around M'gann, who was leaning into him. Wally did the same this to Artemis. They had an amazing Christmas.

 **I hope that was REALLY long. Again I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Please review and give me ideas. 3 chapters left!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is pretty random and has a couple of cringy parts. And also, I'm exhausted! I didn't know that people could actually fall asleep during school. I fell asleep during lunch and two of my classes! Gosh, I need rest! Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Eggo waffles ):**

The first one to wake up was Robin. The TV was off and everyone was still on the couch. Connor and M'gann were on the right, Artemis and Wally were on the left, and Roy and Kaldur were in the middle. He was still on top of Roy. Under the tree there were boxes wrapped with different papers. Dick smiled and tried to wake the team up. Key word, tried. No one would wake up. He crawled off of Roy and jumped on the floor. No one woke up. He tiptoed to the bag that had his clothes in it. He zipped it open and pulled a baby bottle with a monkey on it. He pushed the monkey's nose. He put it back a smiled even bigger. Kaldur started talking in Atlantean. Dick jumped. After 3 minutes, Kaldur was still talking.

"Shut your pie hole, Kaldur." Wally murmured while turning to his side. Kaldur kept on talking, but quieter.

"Batman 02" The Zeta Tube called. Batman rushed into the room. Everyone jumped awake. Dick giggled.

"What's up!" Wally said. He looked at his shirt and brushed off crumbs. Batman glared at him. Wally looked down.

"Robin pressed the emergency button." He explained. Everyone looked at Robin.

"I want 'em wake up." Dick explained in poor English. Batman softened. He sighed.

"Don't do it again. If you want to wake them up start a fire and wait for the alarm." He growled. Everyone's eyes widened.

"That sounds extreme." Aqualad commented.

"No der!" Artemis replied.

"M'kay." Dick said sadly. Batman nodded and left the room. M'gann picked Richard up.

"What do want to eat?" M'gann asked. Dick brightened.

"Eggo Waffles!" He exclaimed. Connor and Kaldur looked disgusted.

"I'll go freshen up and get out of your hair. For now." Roy said. He went to the bathroom. Wally sped to the fridge.

"Okay, we have blueberry, chocolate chip, and homemade. Which one does everyone want?" He asked.

"I am not hungry." Kaldur said. He sat back on the couch.

"I'm not hungry either." Connor said. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV onto static.

"I'll take homemade." Artemis replied. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and sat down.

"Chocolate!" Dick exclaimed.

"Blueberry please." M'gann said. Wally nodded. He took out 15 chocolate chip waffles, 2 blueberries, and 2 homemade. He sped to the toaster and put in the homemade waffles. Dick jumped out of M'gann's arms.

"Presents!" He exclaimed. Everyone turned their heads to the tree. Wally quickly ran and gave everyone their gifts. Everyone except Dick had 3. Instead of 3 he had 6.

Wally quickly unwrapped his. Artemis slapped him upside the head.

"You're supposed to wait for us, Baywatch!" She yelled. Wally rubbed his head.

"Sorry. Would you guys like to see what I got?" He asked. M'gann nodded and Kaldur smiled. Wally held up a box.

"It's a bacon bowl!" He exclaimed. M'gann looked confused.

"What's a bacon bowl?" She asked. Wally looked offended and Dick giggled. Kaldur chuckled at his friends antics.

"A bacon bowl is-" Wally was cut off.

"It's a bowl made out of bacon." Artemis explained. M'gann nodded. Wally held up a shoe box. He opened the lid and looked in. He grimaced.

"Please no." He whispered.

"What is it?" Connor asked. Wally took the shoes out of the box and held them up. Artemis snickered and M'gann giggled. Wally was holding Flash sneakers.

"I'll burn these." He said.

"No, you'll wear them because someone cared enough to get you something at all." Kaldur said. Wally sighed.

"Fine. But I'm designing them to be Kid Flash sneakers instead." He said. He held a small box. Once he opened the lid a note fell out.

'It cost a lot of money to get this color. How many steps can you get?' It said in perfect cursive handwriting. But it didn't have a signature. Inside the box was a red and yellow Fitbit with a white screen instead of a black one.

"What is it?" Dick asked. Wally smiled and took it out. Everyone saw the Fitbit.

"The thing's probably gonna burst from how fast you go." Artemis said. Wally stuck his tongue out at her and quickly hooked it with his phone. He put it on and ran around the room several times. Then he stopped and clicked the screen on.

"Ha! 36,846!" He exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"My turn!" M'gann exclaimed. She opened the first box.

"It's an icing bag! I've always wanted one!" She squealed. Connor smiled. She put it to the side and opened another box. She squealed again.

"I got a fondue maker! I love it!" She said. She quickly put the other one to the side and opened the last box. A note fell out of the lid.

'You get an expensive Fitbit color thingy too.' It said in the same cursive handwriting as Wally's. Inside was a black Fitbit with green and red stripes on it.

"I got a Fitbit too!" She exclaimed. "Can one of you help me set it up?" She asked. Roy came back out of the corner where he was hiding. (IDK I have a weird mind.)

"I'll help." He said. She got out her phone and he started hooking it up. No one really cared that he popped out of nowhere. (I know that this part is a little cringy. Judge all you want.)

"Who will go next?" Kaldur asked. No one answered. (I know, little kids would be jumping up and down, but I'm saving his for last.) Artemis sighed.

"I'll go." She said. She started unwrapping the box and she opened it. She smiled at the contents.

"What is it?" Everyone said in perfect unison.

"They're tools to fix wheelchairs. My mom's wheelchair bound and sometimes it gets stuck or starts squeaking. Sometimes it just stops altogether. I've been trying to save up enough money." Artemis explained. M'gann hugged her. Everyone else looked around awkwardly.

"Come one!" M'gann said in a scolding voice. Everyone came and hugged her. Artemis lightly pushed them off.

"I'm fine. Let's see what else I got." She said. She unwrapped another box. She also grimaced.

"Oh no." She said.

"What?" Connor and Dick said. She held up a green shirt with a picture of Green Arrow on it. Roy smirked.

"I remember when Wally, Robin, and I all got shirts with our mentors on them. I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life." He said. Wally put his head in his hands and whimpered.

"Don't ever remind me of that day." He said. Roy chuckled.

"Fine. Just promise not to remind me of the other day we promised not to talk about." He said. Wally nodded. Artemis started opening the last box and a not fell out.

'Yup. You too.' It said in the cursive handwriting. Artemis took out the light green Fitbit with dark green chevron on it. She held it up.

"You go one too!" M'gann and Wally said at the same time. Artemis awkwardly nodded. She started hooking it up with her phone.

"So, who's going next?" Wally asked. Kaldur, Connor, and Roy looked at each other.

"I'll just do it." Connor said. He looked at the gifts and decided on what looked like an attempt to wrap a note. He opened the note. Inside was a CD.

"You wanna watch it?" Dick asked. Connor shrugged. Dick grabbed the CD and placed it in the machine (I forgot what it's called) it started to play.

On the screen was what looked like a meeting between the founding members of the league.

"How do you think they all did?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Robin did well. He did his best with all his training." Batman replied.

"Kid Flash did great with what he knew." Flash said.

"M'gann did well. I'm proud." Martian Manhunter replied.

"Artemis did great." Green Arrow said. Everyone turned to Superman. He stared at each of them and sighed.

"He did alright." Superman said. Wonder Woman smiled.

The screen went black

Everyone looked surprised. 2 amazing things happened in that video. They witnessed Batman say that Robin was good and Superman say that Superboy did good. Connor ignored everyone staring at him and opened another box. He saw a box for a Galaxy S8. On it was a green sticky note.

'You might need a phone to y'know, live.' it said in the cursive handwriting. He opened the box and pulled out the phone and held it up.

"Can someone help me set it up?" He asked. Roy took the phone and the box and started setting it up. Connor opened the last box. Once he opened the lid a note fell out.

'Don't break it.' It said in the handwriting inside was a red Fitbit with black squares all over it. Connor held it up and took it to hook it up with the phone.

"Who wants to go now?" Roy asked. Kaldur looked at Roy as if telling him to go but Roy shook his head and pointed to him.

"I will go." Kaldur said. He started opening one of the boxes. Inside was an orange jacket with the Aquaman logo on it. Kaldur tried to look happy and pleased with the gift but a grimace was still on his face. He held it up.

"It is fine. I will wear it soon." He said. Everyone smiled at their teammate's attempt at being kind. Kaldur started opening the next box. He looked inside. There was picture of him ad a baby with his father. (He doesn't know what Black Manta looks like. Just pretend.) He smiled and a single tear left his eye.

"You okay?" Wally and Artemis asked at the same time. Kaldur nodded and held the picture up.

"I never knew my father. This seems to be a picture of him with me." Kaldur explained. Dick hugged him.

"Awwwwww!" M'gann squealed and joined them. They separated. Kaldur opened the last box. A note fell out.

'Yeah. You get an expensive Fitbit too.' It said in the cursive handwriting. Kaldur smiled and took out the Fitbit and held it up. It was black with red and yellow stripes on it. Roy took it and took his phone to hook it up.

"Who would like to go next?" Kaldur asked. Dick looked at Roy. Roy sighed.

"I'll do it." He said. He went over to where his gifts were and opened a box. He smiled.

"I remember this. It was the day Wally almost got married because a crazy girl loved him." Roy said. Wally's eyes widened.

"BURN IT!" He yelled. Roy shook his head.

"Nah. I'll keep it." Roy replied. Wally whimpered. Roy opened the next box. His smile dropped.

"No." He whispered.

"WHAT?!" Connor yelled. "Why do you always do that?!" Roy held up a pair of green sweatpants with Green Arrow on them.

"I am never wearing these!" He yelled. He turned them around to see the back. He growled. On the bottom (I'm not gonna say that word online on this fanfiction) it said 'GA' in huge green and white letters.

"Who made this monstrosity?" Roy asked. He quickly put it to the side and opened the next box. Once he opened it a note fell out.

'Yeah, you too.' It said in cursive handwriting. Inside the box was a black Fitbit with a red chevron pattern. Roy held it up.

"I guess we all get one." He said. He started hooking it up.

"Why don't you go, Dick." M'gann suggested.

"I mean, he's the only one left." Wally said. Dick nodded and opened the first box. Inside were red Nike shoes. He tried to hold them up enough for everyone to see.

"I asked for them." He explained. He put them to the side and opened another one. Inside was two razors. He held them up.

"You wanted razors?" Kaldur, M'gann, and Connor asked. He nodded.

"Uh huh. For my uncle and dad." He said. Wally and Roy looked down. Dick opened another box. He held up a dark blue headband.

"For my aunt." He explained. Everyone nodded. He opened another box. He motioned for everyone to come over. Inside was a Singer sewing machine.

"I got a sewing machine for my mom so that she doesn't have to do it by hand." He explained. He opened the last box.

"You are going fast." Artemis commented.

"I'm hungry and I wanna eat." He said. Wally's eyes widened.

"Shoot! The waffles!" Wally sped over and took out the homemade waffles and gave them to Artemis.

"Sorry 'bout the wait ma'am. Christmas is a very busy day for us." Wally said in a fake country accent. He sped back to his spot. Dick opened the last box. A note came out.

"Let fast kid have it.' It said in regular handwriting. Dick scoffed.

"I know other words and actual names." He said. He handed over the box. Wally peeked inside. Inside was not a Fitbit (Yeah I wrote that sentence! Yeah I should delete it!) Instead there was a necklace and earring pair. Another note was stuck on the bottom.

'They were Robin's mom's earrings and stop being nosy, Wally.' It said in a different handwriting. It looked rushed but it was obvious who wrote it. Wally put the set on the kitchen counter and got the blueberry waffles and gave them to M'gann. He put two chocolate waffles in the toaster.

"Okay, what do you guys wanna do next?" Wally asked.

"What did the note say, Wally?" Connor asked. Wally waved him off.

"Nothing important." He replied. Connor narrowed his eyes.

"It obviously said something important. What did it say?" Artemis asked. Wally sighed.

"Fine. If you're gonna be annoying about it, I know Rob's secret I.D and I needed the gift so that I could give it to him tomorrow when he's thirteen again." Wally explained.

"You couldn't of just said that?" M'gann asked. Wally shrugged.

"I really don't know what I'm allowed to say about it anymore. This event is most likely going to another "We never speak of this again." moments." Wally said.

"You have a lot of those?" Connor questioned. (I'm not saying 'asked' for a little bit.) Wally nodded.

"Tons. Scarecrow has had a bunch of gases that backfired. One time it made me forget that I was fifteen and instead I thought I was five. I still looked like a fifteen year old, though." Wally said, blushing. Artemis broke out laughing at the image. M'gann elbowed her to stop but saw the same image and was also laughing. Roy was laughing at the memory and Kaldur was chuckling with his team. Connor smiled.

"ANYWAYS!" Wally yelled over the laughing. "How 'bout we change the topic." Wally suggested.

"Sure. I'm gonna go back to Star. Tell me when Robin's back to his age." Roy called over his shoulder as he went to the Zeta Tubes.

"Red Arrow B03" (I am 60% sure that is his number.)

"Well, what do guys wanna do?" Artemis asked.

"Ooh! We can bake cookies!" M'gann exclaimed. "I found a new recipe!"

"I'll help." Connor said.

"I'll help too." Artemis said as well.

"I will help." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, me too." Wally said and ran over to the kitchen.

"Hey, wait for us! You're gonna break something!" Artemis yelled and ran over to the kitchen.

 **Well, at least it has some meaningful parts. I'm telling you now I am probably gonna read this during the weekend and think 'I was probably drunk' I do that a lot anyways.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. I actually have one more chap after this one. the** **epilogue** **. So. Yea. Here ya go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Robin groaned as he sat up in bed. He had a major headache and didn't remember anything that happened over the last week. He got off the bed and he felt like he was just beaten with a crowbar. (Let's just say he had clothes since I don't like making things THAT awkward.) Suddenly a rush of memories of him as a three year old came. He blinked and groaned again.

He quickly went to the bathroom, combed his hair, and changed. He ran to the kitchen to see M'gann making waffles. Apparently, she sensed his presence.

"Good morning, Robin! I was just going to check on you! You can help me set up and then get in your high chair. Batman said that he was coming in an hour." M'gann informed. Robin chuckled and she almost dropped the bowl.

"You're back!" She exclaimed loudly and rushed to hug him. Before he could reply Wally rushed in with a lamp.

"Who's there?" He said in a groggy voice. He saw Robin and snapped out of it.

"We can go to Six Flags with Roy!" He exclaimed and hugged him.

"I missed you too." Robin said. Artemis snuck behind the wall.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, jumping out of her hiding place behind a wall. Wally stopped hugging Robin so that Artemis could see him.

"Finally!" She yelled and high fived him. (I couldn't imagine her hugging him like the others.)

Conner and Kaldur both ran in. They smiled.

"It is nice to see you back, my friend." Kaldur said while patting Robin on the back.

"It is." Connor tried to complain but ended up smiling.

"This is nice. Y'know what else would be nice?" Before anyone could reply Wally yelled "FOOD!" And sped to the waffle maker and served up waffles, leaving the cold, already made, waffles for the rest if his team. He ran to his seat and started to gobble the waffles up. As soon as his fork went through the waffle, batter gushed out if it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know if they were cooked properly!" M'gann apologized. Wally waved her off.

"It's fine, Megalicious." He said and continued slurping his waffles. Robin shrugged and got himself some. Artemis shook head.

"I'm not that hungry. Plus, I need to go home." Artemis said. She hugged M'gann and waved to the others. Connor grabbed himself a serving of waffles and sat down.

"So, did I miss anything important? And what was in that box?" Robin asked.

"You remember?" M'gann asked, her cheeks red. Robin smirked.

"Uh huh. All the thoughts, words, details." Kaldur looked embarrassed. Connor had the smallest blush but shrugged it off. Wally didn't look fazed.

"Eh. One time, Flash accidentally deaged himself and my aunt didn't know he would remember and he remembered all of it. I even got it on camera." Wally said. Robin nodded.

"Remember that one time where I tricked Bats into thinking I was sick with some magic and he let me stay home and when he found out he literally shouted for a little bit. Then he went to the Batcave and started punching a punching bag to keep him from strangling me?" Robin asked with a smile. Wally nodded. (Spoiler for the ending of Annoying Bruce that isn't even close to the ending.)

"You actually did that?" M'gann asked. Robin nodded.

"It was pretty fun actually. You should-" And he started whispering something in her ear. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" She agreed. She whispered it into Connor's ear and he smirked.

"Sure."

Robin put everyone's dishes into the sink. They all went their separate ways, Connor watching his newfound love of National Geographic, Kaldur reading a book by a "Professional Marine biologist", M'gann went to her room to watch Hello Megan, and Robin texted Batman he was back. Wally yanked Robin into his (Wally's) room.

"What?" Robin asked, annoyed. Wally picked up the box from last night.

"It's for you." He said. Robin took the box and opened it. He smiled.

"What? What is it? Is it about me?" Wally asked, putting his face in his hands after asking the last question.

"It's my mom's favorite necklace, like I said before, it's my mom's favorite necklace that my dad gave to her, and no, it is not about you in any way." Robin replied. Wally sighed in relief and nodded.

"Can I see it?" He asked. Robin nodded.

"Okay. No touching. Only, and I mean only, looking." He warned. Wally smiled.

"It's really pretty." He said. Robin nodded.

"It is. Can I go now?" He asked, closing the box and putting it in his sweatshirt pocket. Wally nodded.

"'Kay."

Robin opened the door. Right when it closed his phone beeped. He got it out of his pocket.

(B is Bruce R is Richard/Robin)

B: Do you remember being three years old?

R: Good morning to you too and yes.

B: Good. I got Scarecrow back in Arkham.

R: Congrats

B: Did Wally give you the gift?

R: He died.

B: WHAT?!

R: *DID He did. Thank you sooooo much!

B: I was really worried there. Sorry, Richard.

R: For what?

B: Not spending time with you when you were three. I could have had more memories and a more special bond.

R: At least I formed a more special bond with my team. And then Wally was there.

B: Just come to the Batcave.

R: kk

Robin grinned and put his phone in his pocket. He ran to where everyone was.

"I'm goin' to the Batcave!" He exclaimed. Everyone nodded.

"Bye Robin!" M'gann yelled. He went through the zeta tube.

"Robin, B01," the Zeta Tube called into the cave.

Robin smiled as he entered the Batcave.

"Finally, home." He said to himself.

 **That txt thing actually happened to me. It was weird when my mom thought my sister was like, dead. Das it for now. I need to hurry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chap! It's kinda sad, yet exciting to finally finish! Now, I can** **finish** **up my other stories and make new ones! But, I'll miss writing this. Whatever. Anyways, I want a cover for this story but, I need to draw one and I want to draw it myself, but I will gladly accept your art, if you want to be responsible for the cover.** **Also, this other AMAZING writer named Ilovemyrobins who helped me write almost all of this! You should check them out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **anything**

It had been a couple of days after the little deaging situation. Robin hadn't visited the team in a while and they were getting worried. Currently, Robin was at the manor picking up his bouquet of flowers and fixing his tie. He was about to text the team to meet him at a Starbucks in Gotham.

 **R stands for Richard/Robin and M for M'gann**

R: Gonna do the big reveal! Meet me in Gotham at the Starbucks closest to the huge Wayne Enterprises building.

M: ….

Robin stuffed his phone in his pocket before he could see what M'gann was going to say.

"Are you sure you want to walk there?" Alfred asked. Richard smiled and nodded.

"It's fine, Alf. I can walk." He assured. Alfred smiled.

"Then who am I to stop you? You must be on your way before lunch." Alfred said. Richard nodded again and smiled bigger.

"I will, bye!" He called over his shoulder.

 _20 minutes later_

Wally was waiting nervously. He still couldn't believe Robin was going to do the big reveal. He, of course, already knew, but still. They were all waiting at an outdoor table outside Starbucks.

"Is he even coming?" Artemis asked. She glanced at where all the girls were crowding around taking pictures. "And what are they doing?"

"I do not know. You may check if you would like." Kaldur offered. She shook her head.

"No thanks."

"I can check if you want." M'gann said. Wally nodded. He had a feeling that he knew what was happening.

"That sounds like a good idea." He said. M'gann walked behind the crowd and showed what she was seeing to the team.

They all saw a young boy, about twelve or thirteen. He had dark raven black hair and familiar beautiful blue eyes. He had a wide smile that was fake, but still fooled everyone. He was smiling and talking to many girls at once who looked like they could pass out any minute. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes perfectly. M'gann stopped showing what she was seeing and walked back.

"Who was that?" Conner asked. Artemis scowled.

"I know him. He's Dick Grayson. A kid at my school and son of the richest man on Earth. He's really annoying. Though, I haven't really talked to him much." She said.

"He's not that annoying, really." Wally commented. Everyone stared at him.

"You know him?" Kaldur asked. Wally realized what he said and quickly shook his head.

"No, I've talked to him. Once." Wally lied. Artemis looked skeptical.

 _5 minutes later_

The team had still been waiting for Robin. Currently, they were in a heated argument over the best band. M'gann was on One Direction's side, Wally was on Twenty One Pilots side, Artemis was on Fall Out Boy's side, and Connor and Kaldur were just listening.

"Personally, they're all great bands." A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice said. They all turned to see none other than Dick Grayson.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Artemis asked. He smiled.

"No, I was pretty sure I was allowed into the conversation."

"By who?" M'gann asked.

"You guys, obviously."

"Did Wally invite you?" Kaldur asked.

"Him and you guys."

'We don't even know you!" Connor growled. Dick smiled even more.

"You sure?"

"Just tell 'em." Wally said with a matching grin.

"I'm Robin." Dick said.

"Prove it." Connor said. Dick messed up his hair and put on his sunglasses.

"Dick Grayson is Robin. That means Batman is Bruce Wayne!" Artemis whispered. Robin covered her mouth.

"Be a little more private with that info, would ya?" Robin asked. Artemis nodded and Robin took his hands off her mouth. She turned to see that everyone else got over their shock quickly.

"Of course. Batman is the richest person ever. Of course." She said. Robin smiled.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked.

"Where?" M'gann asked.

"It's a surprise." He said. M'gann realized that his smile was kind of sad. That smile hid pain. Where were they going? How could it cause so much pain? M'gann dismissed the questions and followed the rest of her team. Robin was leading them to the place.

 _10 minutes later_

Robin stopped in front of a gloomy gated area. That's when they realized they were at a graveyard.

"Why are we in front of a graveyard?" Kaldur asked. Robin flashed another painful smile.

"It's someone's birthday." He replied.

"Do you usually celebrate birthdays at cemetaries?" Connor asked. Robin did a real chuckle, which was great to hear. Everything felt so out of character with him.

"Just come on" He said. Wally knew what was happening and hated it. He hated going here. He saw the most vulnerable side to his best friend no, brother, that he didn't want to see. It made him feel as if one touch and Richard would crumble. If only his team knew all the pain Richard hid and how many times he's fallen apart. The pain he went through.

Finally, they stopped in front of what looked like a miniature Monument of Scotland. It was clean white, like no one touched it and it was just cleaned. Under it were four different tombstones. Each of them had different names except for the two John Graysons. After both John Graysons was a Mary Grayson, then a Karla Grayson. Each of them had a bouquet of different colored roses. Robin knelt in front of one of the John Grayson tombstone. On it it read, 'John Grayson 1991-2004 beloved son and cousin'

"Happy birthday, Johnny." Robin whispered. That was when everyone realized that these people were Robin's family. It was his cousin's birthday. Robin **reached** into his front pocket on his suit and pulled out a small box wrapped in a blood red paper. He set it in front of John and started talking in a different language. The language he spoke when he was little. His native language, Romini.

 **What he's saying to John:**

"Hey, Johnny. I know how much you hate it when I called you that. I came to wish you happy birthday. I brought the team, the people I keep on telling you about. They're like another family. But, no one can replace you. Anyways, I remembered how much you wanted real gold. You didn't tell anyone but me. You were afraid it would break everyone's hearts. We really couldn't afford to get real gold, diamonds, or anything else. So, now that I can afford it, I got it. It's a real gold chain necklace with your name engraved on the front. I also know how much you wanted a good pair of tennis shoes, and how much you loved red. I couldn't bring them today, but I'll bring them tomorrow. Also, can you say hi to mom and dad? And thanks." Robin finished. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

M'gann hugged him. She was crying from all the emotions around her. Wally joined. He was still afraid that Robin would crumple, but he knew Robin needed a shoulder to cry on. Kaldur and Artemis joined next. Kaldur didn't know how much pain the youngest of them went through. How much he had suffered. It hurt him. Artemis couldn't believe how terrible his childhood was. She knew her childhood was hell, but what Robin went through? Worse. He went through hell. Came back, but still had demons pulling him back. Connor hugged him last. He would never admit, but Robin was his little brother, and Connor would do anything to make him happy again. Robin, Wally, and Kaldur had gave him freedom. He hated seeing Robin like this.

Robin patted them, signaling for them to let go.

"Sorry I kinda broke down there. I get a little emotional and, well, you get it." He said. He sniffed. The he caught himself. He had to be happy. He blinked then smiled. He knew it looked fake. He knew he looked sad and in pain. He could see his teammates looking into his eyes and seeing the pain. He could feel their pity. He hated that. "It's fine, really. I survived it for five years, I can survive another."

"It's not fine, Robin. You're our brother. You can cry, you can yell, scream, we won't care. It won't change that." M'gann said.

"We will be there for you and we will help you." Kaldur added.

"We will listen and we won't leave you." Connor continued.

"We are your family and we are not leaving you behind, in the dark." Artemis finished.

"Dude, you've heard it yourself. Ohana means family. And family means nobody gets left behind," Wally grinned, knowing Robin would continue.

"Or forgotten." Robin said. He smiled a genuine, reassuring smile. "Let's go get something to eat. I heard that there was a new Italian place." He picked up the old bouquet in front of John's tombstone and put the new one down. "Alfred'll kill me for eating carbs." He said quietly. "Pray that he'll have mercy, John."

"What?"

"Nothing." And they walked out.

 **Finished. Anyways, I have a poll for what you want me to do for another story, so please vote on that! Also, keep in mind that 'I need a cover and if you send me your drawing of a cover (Like a online fanart thingy of de aged Robin) I'll take it.' I might do my own. So, please review and yea. Goodbye! (for now...)**


End file.
